Merry Christmas
by Ailurus R
Summary: Que se passe-t-il du 22 Décembre au 25 Décembre à Poudlard, après la guerre, entre Potter et Malfoy? Venait le découvrir jour pour jour...
1. 22 Décembre

**Voilà ce qu'il se passe le 22 Décembre à Poudlard, après la guerre.**

* * *

- Malfoy, que me veux-tu? Demanda hargneusement Harry.

- Contrairement à toi, Potter, je ne pense pas que le monde ne tourne qu'autour de ma très "humble" existence. Répondit ironiquement l'apostrophé. Granger, si tu veux bien me suivre, finit-il à l'encontre de la jeune gryffondor.

- Bien sûr, dit-elle, en fourrant précipitamment ses livres dans son sac. Où allons-nous? S'enquit-elle.

- Loin. Fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint, après que Malfoy ai lancé un regard d'avertissement aux deux autres, quittant la bibliothèque d'un pas précipité, ce qui fit grincer des dents Miss Pince au passage.

- Ron, mon frère, pourquoi est-ce que je suis le seul à ne pas comprendre la situation, là? S'inquiéta Harry, voyant son meilleur-ami totalement indifférent au départ de sa dulcinée avec le prince de serpentard.

- Parce que tu es le seul qui ne veux pas comprendre. Commença celui-ci, avant de couper cour à la conversation qui s'entamait, voyant Miss Pince furibonde se dirigeait vers eux. Un match de Quiddicht, ça te tente? S'exclama-t-il, fuyant la petite table isolée de la bibliothèque, vers la sortie. Harry le suivait, ayant flairé le danger. Une fois arrivés dehors, ce dernier ne semblait déjà plus se rappelait de l'étrange scène qui s'était déroulée plus tôt, défiant Ron à la course pour aller jusqu'au vestiaire.

* * *

- Bon Dray, que se passe-t-il? Craqua Hermione, après un énième tournant. Ce n'est absolument pas comme si tu venais de répondre avec toute la douceur dont tu peux faire preuve à Harry, alors que tu venais me chercher pour une raison quelconque et qu'on venait de traversé tous les couloirs de ce château froids et poussiéreux...

Malfoy, ne répondit pas, accélérant encore la cadence. Sa robe virevoltait autour de lui avec la classe du défunt professeur de potion, et ses pas résonnaient dans les longs couloirs sinistres. Heureusement, se disait Hermione, qu'elle avait confiance en lui depuis la bataille finale, car sinon jamais elle n'aurait suivit dans cette atmosphère. C'est que de le voir comme ça lui faisait froid dans le dos!

Lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta devant la seule armure qui ne devait pas avoir d'arme, il murmura un "Lumos", ouvrant ainsi le passage à la chambre des préfets qu'Hermione désertait depuis qu'elle sortait avec Ron.

- Tu as refait la déco, remarqua-t-elle, alors que Draco s'installait en silence dans l'un des fauteuils d'un vert foncé, presque cuir. Très classe les murs comme ça, on dirait le vieux château du XIII siècle, en gris bien sûr. Ho! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant un fauteuil en laine, en face de celui où le jeune homme l'attendait, tu as gardé mon fauteuil tel quel! Merci!

- Hermione... On s'en fou de la déco... Souffla-t-il.

Puisque le jeune homme semblait enfin décider à parler, Hermione alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil fétiche, attrapant la tasse de chocolat chaud qui se matérialisa aussitôt, elle lui laissa le temps de reprendre, admirant le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Elle en avait mis du temps à le convaincre qu'un vrai feu était infiniment mieux qu'un feu magique...

- Dans trois jours, c'est Noël. Commença-t-il. D'ailleurs quelque chose t'attendra sur ce fauteuil le 25 au matin, mais je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour parler de cadeau. Comme tous les 25 au soir, je fêterais Noël en famille. Or, cette année, ma mère a décidé d'organiser un bal durant lequel je devrais choisir ma future femme. Je pense que tu comprends le problème. Expliqua-t-il, fixant un tableau représentant la tempête, derrière la jeune fille. Encore quelque chose de moldu qu'elle lui avait fait connaître.

- J'hésite... Répondit-elle. Elle continua de siroter sa boisson, choisissant ses mots avec prudence. Il me semble que si tu présentes un homme comme fiancée, personne ne te prendra plus au sérieux... À moins, bien sûr, que vous annonciez un mariage magique... Donc le premier problème serait de présenter un jeune homme. Ensuite, celui-là devrait être prêt à se marier avec toi, mais pas par n'importe-quel mariage, un qui ne se brise jamais...

- Continue l'incita-t-elle, ses yeux ne lâchant pas la toile dans son dos.

- La présentation serait moins critiquée si vous étiez déjà fiancés. Et le troisième problème, c'est qu'Harry pense que tu le détestes profondément. Lâcha-t-elle enfin. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses sentiments, mais Ron, elle et tous les autres avaient vite compris. Seul Harry ne voyait rien, à l'image de la société bourgeoise magique.

Draco respira profondément quelques temps, puis la regarda dans les yeux et repris la parole : Qu'elle future madame Malfoy me conseilles-tu? Dans ses yeux gris, rendus plus intenses par la tristesse et la pénombre de la pièce, Hermione pouvait y lire une grande détermination et tout autant de résilience.

- Harry! Assena-t-elle avec force. Et ce n'est que si tu le choisis, que j'accepterais de t'aider. Les yeux noisette contre les eux gris, détermination fougueuse contre détermination attristée.

Draco sourit devant la conviction de la jeune fille, Moi ça ne me pose pas de problème, mais lui... Lui il ne voudra jamais.

- Draco, la seule façon de le savoir est de lui dire. Commença doucement la rouge et or, avant de reprendre, il va croire que tu te moques de lui, c'est sûr! Mais ouvre lui ton cœur, montre lui qu'il n'y a que lui et là... Mais tu te rends compte que tu me fais trahir un ami! S'exclama-t-elle mal-à-l'aise. Devant le regard ahuris de son vis-à-vis, elle reprit, sur un ton de reproche, là il sera le plus heureux des hommes!

Si Hermione ne se sentait pas autant coupable, elle aurait sûrement ris des grands yeux étonnés de son ami.

* * *

- Ron?

- Harry? Rigola celui-ci.

- Ne rigole pas, ce n'est pas drôle. Harry, planant dans les airs et l'air grave se fichait totalement du vif d'or qui essayait désespérément d'accaparer à nouveau toute l'attention sur lui. Il regardait Ron dans les yeux, et il faut bien avouait que pour une fois, il avait peur.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Harry? L'incita celui-ci.

- J'ai un truc à te dire, à toi et Hermione. C'est... personnel. Harry n'arrivait pas à aller plus loin.

- Me dis pas, tu es gay! Non pire, tu es attiré par la fouine! S'exclama Ron.

En entendant ses mots, Harry se referma aussitôt, Laisse tomber en fait. Lâcha-t-il, piquant vers le sol.

Ron vola derrière lui en criant qu'Hermione et lui le savait déjà, ce qui les fit s'arrêter à quelques centimètres du sol. Harry le regardait éberlué.

- Comment? Demanda-t-il enfin.

- Comme tous les autres, à force de vous voir vous tourner autour. Franchement, entre lui qui essayes l'approche discrète et toi qui joue la vierge effarouchée, il y a de quoi rire! Allez viens, on rentre, j'ai faim! Et Ron le planta sur ces mots.

* * *

- Et comment?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée... Mais si tu commençais par laisser tomber l'approche discrète ce serait un bon point. Tiens, ils sont à votre table, à côté de Blaise et Ginny. L'informa Hermione, se dirigeant vers la table des verts et argents, que seul le trio d'or et Ginny ne comptaient pas comme des pestiférés, grâce à la jeune rousse, notamment.

Dracon s'installa en face d'Harry, saluant tout le monde. Il lui fit la conversation, se comportant comme un parfait gentleman, aidé de tous les autres. Blaise ne cessait d'arborer un sourire vainqueur et comploteur sous les yeux exaspéré d'Hermione. Draco alla jusqu'à pousser le vice de les inviter à la chambre des Préfets, mais Harry prétexta qu'ils avaient déjà quelque chose de prévu.

* * *

- Mais pourquoi, Ô grand pourquoi, tu as dit ça?! S'énerva Hermione, une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux arrivaient à la tour. Et où est encore passé mon pyjama d'abord?

- Parce que c'était trop bizarre, Malfoy qui me parle comme si je ne l'envoyais pas valser à chaque fois... J'ai merdé, je sais! Essaye de se justifier Harry.

- Oh oui, tu as merdé! Et il t'a dit de l'appeler Draco, ce que tu faisais très bien il y a dix minutes. C'est vraiment trop le bazar cette chambre, on ne voit même plus les fauteuils... Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser tomber l'idée de vous faire ranger, demain je recommence! Il n'y en a jusque sur les tableaux! Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi toi, tu t'es défilé! Il te plaît non?

- Justement, je ne voulais pas me faire de film! Tiens, ton pyjama. Harry lui tendait un jogging et un gros pull, qu'il venait de retrouver sous l'un des bureaux.

- Tu ne te fais pas de film. La voix grave de Draco résonna dans la pièce. Harry se retourna lentement vers lui, cherchant du regard un haut à se mettre, qui soit à lui, mais n'en trouvant pas, alors qu'Hermione partait se doucher.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Malfoy ? Et qui t'as donné le mot de passe? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Je rapportais ses livres à Hermione, c'est Ron qui me les a donnés, mais je repars tout de suite, Potter. Répondit celui-ci, insistant-inconsciemment sur son nom de famille.

- Non, attends, excuse-moi, tu m'as surpris. Draco se retourna, se demandant comment agir, alors qu'il fixait un caleçon rouge orné de petits sapins verts.

Harry essaya de détourner son attention en lui proposant à boire mais n'obtint pas gain de cause :

- Je croyais que vous aviez quelque chose de prévu. C'est à toi ça? Demanda Malfoy, tenant l'étrange accoutrement du bout des doigts, alors qu'Harry venait enfin de trouver un haut potable à se mettre.

- Heu... Joker? En fait, on n'avait pas vraiment quelque chose de prévu... C'est juste que... Fin' tu l'auras compris... Il avait bien conscience de s'enfoncer encore plus, un chocolat chaud?

- Je veux bien, merci. Je te le mets où? Demanda Draco, regardant les tas d'habits qui jonchaient le sol, les fauteuils et s'accrochait même aux toiles!

- Ha, heu, dans la malle, là, s'il-te-plait. Répondit Harry, débarrassant les fauteuils comme il pouvait.

- Harry, ta malle est... vide. Hermione fait bien de parler de rangement!

- Sans commentaire... Marmonna celui-ci, créant plus ou moins un chemin jusqu'au petit salon improvisé.

- Me revoilà, s'exclama Hermione, lançant un discrètement un sort de rangement silencieux. Je veux bien un chocolat aussi, merci.

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait, Ron arriva avec Blaise et Ginny, disant que ne voyant pas Draco arrivait, ils leurs avait proposé de venir aussi.

* * *

L'ambiance fut bonne enfant jusqu'à point d'heure.

- Mais dis-moi, Harry, tes caleçons, ils sont tous du genre petits sapins verts? Se moqua Draco alors qu'ils installaient les matelas au centre de la pièce pour la nuit.

- Ah non! C'est mon cadeau de Noël pour Harry en avance, vu qu'on est chez toi le 25. Expliqua Blaise, se mordant la langue pour ne pas demander comment Draco en était arrivé à sa connaissance.

- Vous le passez ensemble, s'étonna Harry.

- Bah oui, au manoir Malfoy, je t'en avais parlé, tu ne t'en rappelles pas? S'étonna Ginny.

- Attends! C'est le 25 qu'il va falloir que tu choisisses ta fiancée? Se rappela soudain Ron, alors qu'Harry se rembrunissait.

- Ou présenter son futur fiancé, pour un mariage magique! S'exclama Hermione, voyant la catastrophe arrivé.

- Enfin, bref. Tenta Draco, sans grande conviction.

- Et oui, notre cher prince va devoir présenter son amoureux ou prendre une épouse! L'enfonça Blaise.

- C'est qui? Demanda alors, Harry, avec un peu d'espoir.

- Joker? Se vengea Draco.

- En tout cas, c'est étonnant que tu ne sois pas avec lui ce soir, c'est bientôt le 25, il doit stresser! Essaya tout de même Harry.

- Sans doute... Répondit évasivement Draco, finissant de placer la dernière couette. À ces mots, Harry s'attrista. Donc, ce n'était pas lui. Il se faisait bien des films.

* * *

**`À demain, pour le récit du 23, comment Draco fera-t-il comprendre ses tourments à Harry?**


	2. 23 Décembre

**Le 23 Décembre à Poudlard...**

* * *

- Debout tout le monde! Hurla Hermione grâce à un sonorus.

Il était environ onze heures et le soleil éclairé la pièce, arrivant juste sur le tas de corps enchevêtrés entre les lits. Les murs blancs renvoyés eux aussi la lumière.

Hermione, habillée d'un jogging et coiffée sommairement tenait dans chaque main un balais et une serpillière, menaçante.

- 'Mione, c'est pour quoi faire ces... trucs? Demanda Ron, ayant peur de comprendre. Hermione ne daigna pas même lui répondre, lui lançant le balais et s'activant d'hors et déjà au rangement des coussins.

- Pourquoi je ne vois rien ? Demanda finalement Draco qui sentait un poids assez conséquent avachis sur lui.

- Parce que Harry te dors dessus Dray, tu es sûr de vouloir que je le réveille? Se moqua gentiment Blaise, commençant à déplacer son matelas.

- Hahaha. Ce n'est pas ça, mais je suis juste un peu coincé là... Ironisa Draco. Quel dommage, je ne vais pas pouvoir vous aider…

- Bon, les gars, sauf Draco et Harry qui lui dort dessus, on a pas mal de ménage à faire! Relança la jeune fille, ignorant Ginny qui venait de s'éclipser en douce. Il faut remettre en place les matelas et ne ttoyer toutes ces miettes que vous avez mises partout.

- Mais pourquoi tu veux faire ça avec ces machins choses? Ce serait tellement plus simple avec la magie… Protesta Ron, qui venait à peine d'ouvrir les deux yeux en grand.

- Ouais! Approuva vivement Blaise, empêtré dans ses couvertures.

- Non, comme ça la prochaine fois vous y repenserez au lieu de mettre des cochonneries partout! Tu as de la chance qu'Harry dorme sur toi, Draco, sinon, tu y passerais aussi! Les gronda la demoiselle.

Harry qui se réveillait doucement tenta de bouger en entendant ses mots, mais Draco s'empressa de le faire changer d'avis : "tu tiens vraiment à faire le ménage, Harry? Et puis on est bien là, non?". Il ne reçut aucune autre réponse que le silence.

* * *

Harry avait fait semblant de se réveiller une fois que le ménage avait été fini, cherchant tout au long d'ignorer le corps de Draco sous le sien et sa respiration dans son cou. Ce souffle qui le titillait avait le don de le griser, il avait du se retenir pour ne pas frissonner. Draco en avait d'ailleurs profité, s'amusant à souffler dans ses cheveux et parlant d'Harry comme si celui-ci dormait vraiment. Les autres avaient fait semblant de ne pas comprendre et s'étaient prêter au jeu, se moquant un peu du brun, puis se moquant du blond en invoquant les prouesses aériennes de son rival. Seul Harry ne pouvait rien dire et donc était incapable de se défendre. Il serrait parfois la mâchoire, lorsqu'il entendait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas trop, ou souriait contre le torse de son pseudo-matelas, qui adorait ça, comme Blaise sous-entendait.

Ils allèrent manger ensemble, prenant un petit-déjeuner repas, loin de tous les conseils de diététique que suivait Ginny. Les filles se servirent deux bonnes tasses de café alors que les garçons n'émergeaient toujours pas totalement.

Après, tout le petit groupe avait décidé de passer le reste de la journée dans la chambre des préfets.

Une fois arrivés, ils changèrent la disposition de la pièce afin de créer un arc de cercle autour du feu de cheminée. Puis, Hermione repris un de ses vieux, tranquillement installée sur les genoux de son cher et tendre tandis que celui-ci et Blaise jouaient une partie d'échec. Draco, quant à lui, essayait désespérément de se rapprocher d'Harry à travers une conversation plus ou moins houleuse, mais celui-ci n'y prenait pas vraiment part, focalisé sur son prétendu fiancé, ou tout du moins, futur fiancé. Ginny, pour sa part, était allée passer le reste de sa journée avec des amies à elle, histoire de choisir ses futures tenues.

* * *

Lorsque le soir arriva, Blaise en ayant singulièrement marre proposa un jeu de la bouteille, histoire de redonner un peu d'énergie, selon lui.

Harry se proposa tout naturellement d'aller chercher les boissons grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité, et Draco décida tout de suite de l'accompagner, ne voulant pas le lâcher une seule seconde depuis qu'ils arrivaient enfin à se parler sans que le brun ne lui réponde méchamment.

Durant la traversée du château, il en profita pour pousser Harry à bout de nerf, le pressant contre un mur au moindre bruit, calant sa tête dans son cou en marchant et le serrant contre lui, sous prétexte de prendre moins de place sous la cape... Ils ressemblaient à deux adolescents énamourés, à un jeune couple.

Ils firent donc le trajet collés l'un à l'autre, se poussant tour à tout contre un mur ou l'autre car Harry avait fini par prendre part au jeu. Ils se regardaient longuement dans les yeux puis brisait l'instant privilégié prétextant qu'il ne devait pas s'attarder, rigolant comme deux gamines. Mais une fois retournés dans la chambre, Harry reprit sensiblement ses distances, somme s'il se réveillait, ce qui eu le mérite d'inquiéter Draco.

- Bon, maintenant qu'on a les bouteilles, on va peut-être pouvoir commencer? Lança Blaise, au grand désespoir d'Hermione.

Ils étaient tous réunis autour du tapis central, plus ou moins calés contre les fauteuils.

Hermione était descendu de sur Ron pour s'installer plus près du feu et Blaise s'était mis à l'opposé, afin de former un cercle complet, que seul la cheminée brisait partiellement. Sans s'en apercevoir, Harry avait posé sa jambe contre celle de Draco.

- Alors, ah, bah on dirait que c'est ton tour Hermione, heureuse ? Disons... Quand es-tu tombée amoureuse de Ron? Pour commencer gentiment, of course. Lança Blaise.

- Depuis... Le premier jour, je crois, s'y on y réfléchit. Répondit la concernée, légèrement rougissante, s'empressant de faire tourner la bouteille.

- À toi, Blaise, quand as-tu commencé à sortir avec Ginny? Se vengea-t-elle.

- Hum... Que quelqu'un retienne Ron, mais environ deux jours après qu'Harry et elle aient rompus. Répondit-il, méfiant, alors que Ron regardait Harry sceptique.

Harry ne releva pas, ils s'étaient quittés sur un commun accord, chacun avait réalisé qu'il aimait l'autre plus par devoir ou reconnaissance que par véritable amour. Et puis, Ginny avait insinué qu'au fond de lui Harry avait déjà trouvé son âme sœur, même s'il ne l'admettrait pour rien au monde, à l'époque.

Blaise fit tourner la bouteille qu'il dirigea habilement vers son camarade de couleurs :

- Et donc, Draco à toi, qui a une question pour lui? Draco fusillait Blaise du regard alors que tout le monde se tournait vers Harry, lui laissant la possibilité de choisir.

- Hum… on le connaît ce fameux fiancé ou pas du tout? Demanda Harry, essayant de prendre un air détaché, ce qui ne trompa absolument personne.

- Je ne suis pas encore fiancé, souffla Draco, blasé.

- Quoi? S'exclama Harry, ne comprenant plus rien, oubliant le masque de désinvolture qu'il avait mis quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Je ne suis pas fiancé, pas encore. En fait, l'autre fois tu m'as plus ou moins demandé si j'avais quelqu'un de prévu et j'ai dit oui parce que c'est le cas. Expliqua le blond, mais cette personne ne le sait pas encore, et c'est bien les premiers jours où je pense qu'elle pourrait peut-être accepté, mais pas demain en tout cas, c'est trop tôt... Draco disait ces mots avec un léger air triste. Il ne semblait pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il avançait et semblait plus regarder Hermione que quiconque d'autre dans cette pièce. Harry se fit la réflexion que leur magouille de la veille ne devait pas y être étrangère.

Après cette déclaration, on assez long silence s'installa, Harry assimilait les informations, essayant de ne pas se réjouir, ni de désespéré. Les autres lui laissaient le temps de réagir, comprenant qu'une phase importante se jouait, une phase de leur futur couple, espéraient-ils.

- Mais du coup, qui vas-tu présenter au bal? Demanda finalement Harry, ne se focalisant plus sur la personne qui pouvait intéresser le beau serpentard, mais plutôt sur la façon qu'il aurait de gérer la fameuse soirée à venir.

- Je ne sais pas encore, je n'en ai aucune idée... Si je lui demande maintenant il pensera que je me fous de lui et je ne veux pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre ou le résultat sera exactement le même... Mais on s'en fout, c'est dans deux jours! Déclara-t-il enfin, en ayant visiblement ras-le-bol de réfléchir à cette question épineuse.

Le jeu ne reprit pas son cour, mais chacun se laissa aller aux confidences. Les serpentards apprirent toutes les drôles d'histoires des gryffondors qui s'étaient déroulées avant la guerre. Harry raconta son lien avec son parrain avec beaucoup de peine, puis expliqua d'où lui venaient la cape d'invisibilité et la carte des maraudeurs. Hermione raconta l'histoire du fameux hippogriffe et du retourneur de temps. Ron, par contre, dormait déjà. Ils finirent en échangeant leurs mots de passe et se couchèrent encore une fois de plus les uns sur les autres, Harry retrouvant sa place sur Draco, sans vraiment lui demander son avis, sous les sourires à moitié cachés des autres.

* * *

**À demain pour le 24 Décembre, Harry comprendra-t-il, Draco trouvera-t-il une solution?**


	3. 24 décembre

**Le 24 Décembre, des résolutions sont prises et des révélations sont faites. Mais la nuit risque d'être longue...**

* * *

Harry n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, il n'avait pas arrêté de penser et repenser à tout cela.

Il s'était imaginé Draco avec quelqu'un d'autre, lui tenant la main amoureusement, le serrant dans ses bras, lui offrant un cadeau de temps en temps, juste pour le plaisir de le voir sourire. Il s'était demandé ce à quoi cet homme pouvait ressembler : grand ou petit, maigre ou juste mince, brun ou blond? Lui ressemblait-il ce jeune homme mystérieux.

Et si Draco ne finissait pas avec lui, mais avec une jeune fille vénale des autres familles bourgeoises, une fille belle, fine, grande, gracieuse, féminine... Tout ce qui ne semblait plus intéresser le jeune homme. Une de ces filles qui aurait le profil demandé par la famille Malfoy, elle ne serait attachée à lui que pour son nom, rien d'autre. Il imaginait son sourire mauvais derrière son masque de gentillesse et d'indifférence. Elle magouillerait derrière le dos des autres, pire que Madame Malfoy. Exactement ce qu'il ne faudrait pas à Draco.

Puis il s'était demandé pourquoi Draco se rapprochait de lui, pourquoi essayait-il de flirter avec lui tout le temps? Était-ce pour se rassurer, avant ce mariage, ou bien pour tester sa détermination au niveau de son couple? Une petite voix en lui supposait que c'était par intérêt pour lui, mais Harry n'y croyait pas. Non, Malfoy recherchait du soutien à sa manière, ça devait être ça.

Alors Harry avait décidé de profiter de ces derniers moments, sans que Draco ne s'en rende compte. Il respirait on odeur, profitait de sa chaleur et se reposait sur lui, incapable de s'endormir et de rater ces derniers moments de complicité.

Car il avait décidé que ce serait les derniers. Il ne se ferait plus avoir par le beau blond. Celui-ci fuyait l'inévitable en flirtant avec lui, mais Harry savait bien que ça ne l'aidait en rien.

Dès le lendemain matin il ferait une croix sur Draco Malfoy, l'homme dont il était amoureux depuis si longtemps. Celui qu'il avait d'abord cru haïr, ne comprenant pas ses sentiments. Il voulait son attention, sa présence, son regard. Tout cela il l'avait provoqué. Même après son expérience désastreuse avec Cho il n'avait pas compris. Puis Ginny lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux, en lui demandant de vivre avec la personne qu'il choisirait vraiment. Harry s'était longtemps demandé qui cela pourrait être. C'est Blaise qui lui avait apporté la réponse, un soir où il avait encore répondu méchamment à Draco. Blaise lui avait tenu un discours qui ressemblait à "Tu es bien hypocrite, toi le sauveur du monde sorcier! Tu n'arrêtes pas de chercher Malfoy, que ce soit à travers des insultes ou des bagarres, mais si Malfoy ne vient pas te voir, tu deviens encore plus hargneux et désagréable! Tu vas jusqu'à lui parler de retard alors que vous n'avez même pas de rendez-vous! Si tu détestes tant que ça qu'il t'adresse la parole, explique moi pourquoi tu l'agresses presque quand il ne le fait pas? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu veux Potter." Après ça, Harry avait longtemps réfléchis à "l'affaire Malfoy", comme il l'avait intitulée.

C'est dans ce tumulte de pensée, que la nuit d'Harry passa, avec les hululements des chouettes et le vent qui frottait contre les murs.

* * *

Tout le petit groupe se réveilla petit à petit, hormis Harry qui s'était levé juste après Hermione, réveillant sans le vouloir Draco. Celui-ci était un peu triste car Harry n'était pas resté plus longtemps sur lui, comme la veille, mais il faut dire que cette fois aucun d'eux n'avaient d'excuse.

Ils déjeunèrent sur les matelas, en silence. Chacun pensait au moment d'offrir les cadeaux, lorsque Ron se décidé à tenté une idée : "Et si on ouvrait les cadeaux de Noël tout le long de la journée?"

Draco fut embarrassé de répondre : "C'est que je n'en avais pas prévu... pas pour tout le monde..." Mais personne ne lui en tint rigueur, se doutant bien de cela. Il promit tout de même de leur offrir après les vacances.

C'est là qu'Harry recommença son enquête :

- Tu vas revenir après le bal? Mais ce sera quand précisément ton mariage?

- Et bien, si la personne convient à ma mère et tout le reste de la famille, je devrais pourvoir imposer une date, mais si je choisie vraiment une fille juste pour la lignée des Malfoy, alors ce sera sans doute le premier de l'an, histoire que je ne risque pas de me rebeller. Expliqua Draco.

- Hum. Mais donc après les vacances tu reviens? Avec ou sans ton futur conjoint? Continua le brun.

- C'est assez compliqué... Si je me marie avec la personne que je désire, je reviendrais certainement. Sinon, je ne pense pas... Il prononçât cette dernière phrase avec amertume, Hermione avait même arrêté de ranger à ces paroles.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Ron, sentant que la suite serait plutôt cruciale.

- Tout simplement parce que je vais tenter de le demander en mariage d'ici là, et que je ne supporterais pas de revenir après un refus. Draco avait dit cela sur un ton léger, mais chacun comprenait que s'il fuyait une fois de plus, c'est qu'il devait vraiment tenir à cette personne.

- Et bien ce mec en a de la chance! Répondit Harry, attrapant un livre et feignant de le lire. Ce qu'il aurait aimé être cette personne!

Les autres ne dirent rien, tandis que Draco dévisageait Harry. Hermione essayait discrètement de lui faire signe de ne pas lâcher prise, mais Draco semblait sceptique. Il finit par acquiescer lorsque tout le monde lui fit les gros yeux, dans le dos du principal concerné.

* * *

- Voilà ton cadeau Hermione! S'exclama Ron, au moment du dessert de midi.

Il tendit devant toute la grande salle une petite boîte dorée. Il était visiblement anxieux, et les visages curieux de ses amis révélaient qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout au courant de ce qu'il pouvait contenir.

Alors qu'Hermione ouvrait méticuleusement la boîte, Ron expliquait que pour une fois, il avait décidé de mettre à l'honneur son côté féminin plutôt que son esprit littéraire et studieux.

Hermione découvrit une superbe chaîne en bronze, ornée d'un pendentif de l'infini. Sur chaque branche était marquée l'initiale de tous ses amis. Dans le paquet, un mot disait : "De tous ceux qui t'aiment et ne t'oublierons jamais".

* * *

Blaise reçut un cadeau de Ginny juste après le repas.

Celui-ci avait eu le malheur de casser son balai quelques jours après les sélections de l'équipe de Quiditch. Alors Ginny avait mobilisé toutes les équipes pour lui offrir un nouveau balai.

Lorsqu'il eu finit de le déballer, il l'emmena aussitôt faire un tour dans les airs. Les autres, lassés de les attendre étaient retournés à l'intérieur du château.

* * *

Ron eu la surprise de découvrir une énorme photographie moldue au-dessus de son lit, lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans la tour.

Sur celle-ci, fixe, se trouvaient toute la descendance Weasley, au complet, ils souriaient à l'objectif, heureux.

Ron et Harry furent très touchés par cette image, Ginny ne l'avait pas encore vue, mais personne ne doutait de sa réaction lorsqu'elle verrait le cadeau qu'Hermione avait offert à son frère.

* * *

Draco, voyant la peine sur le visage d'Harry avait décidé de lui changer les idées.

Il lui avait demandé de le suivre jusque dans la chambre des préfets. Là, il le conduisit dans sa chambre. Devant le lit à baldaquin, trônait un grand chaudron noir.

- C'est une potion de Risèd. Elle imprime les plus grands souhaits de la première personne qui se présente devant elle, et les montre ensuite à quiconque s'en approche. Hermione m'a aidée à la faire. Je voulais que tu sois là lorsque je l'activerais, puis que tu regardes ce qui s'afficherait.

Harry ne répondit rien, curieux. Il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir le blond. Etait-ce un moyen de lui présenter son futur amant?

Draco avança doucement vers le chaudron, respirant profondément. Au fond, il avait peur de ce que pouvait montrer cette potion. Il espérait vraiment qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, et puis, qu'au moins la majorité des scènes seraient chastes. Déjà qu'Harry avait repris des distances, si en plus il pensait que Draco ne voulait que du sexe avec lui!

Il resta bien cinq minutes devant le liquide argenté, avant que celui-ci ne montre les premières images. Harry s'avança aussitôt, hésitant, il pouvait voir la tension de Draco sur tout son corps.

Tout les deux le virent, lui, dans le manoir, regardant des enfants jouaient au loin. Jusque là, rien d'étonnant. Puis Blaise, Ginny, Théo, Pansy, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans le champ de vision autour d'une table. Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il ne manquait que lui. Sur le liquide apparu "Garder ce qui est".

La scène successive fut dans une chambre spacieuse et lumineuse. Draco regardait quelqu'un d'autre amoureusement, dans leur lit. C'était effectivement un homme. À son doigt brillait un anneau vert et argent. Harry en aurait rit, croyant aux couleurs de serpentards.

Puis il se vit, lui, déclarant son amour pour un mariage magique, devant le prêtre. Il n'y avait que lui sur cette image. "Espérer un partage" apparue.

L'image suivante les représentaient tous les deux, riant sur un tapis, devant un feu de cheminée. Ils cherchaient à prendre le dessus l'un sur l'autre. C'était terriblement excitant. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, comprenant le sens des images, alors que Draco essayait de garder la tête froide et de rester le plus impassible possible.

Ensuite, apparurent Harry et Draco, dans la situation réelle, à un détail près : ils se tenaient la main devant une pensine, et les images précédentes défilées. Cette vision qui les troubla, s'enchaina sur un fondu d'eux deux, dans la même position, mais cette fois ci devant toutes les personnes rassemblées à un bal. Harry devina que c'était celui qui attendait Draco. "Construire" s'écrivit des mêmes couleurs de l'alliance, faisant ressortir l'émeraude des yeux gryffondors et l'argent de ceux serpentard.

Draco recula, comprenant que les images étaient terminées, il se racla la gorge, attendant une réaction.

Harry se retourna vers lui, silencieux. Il regardait fixement Draco.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Fut les seuls mots que Draco entendit avant de sortir de la pièce devant son mutisme. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf au silence.

* * *

**Rendez-vous demain pour savoir ce que décideras Harry, se marier du jour au lendemain ou continuer sur ses résolutions de la nuit?**


	4. 25 Décembre

_Désolé pour le retard, je n'arrivais plus à avoir l'accès à mon compte... Bonne lecture!_

**Le 25 Décembre, décisions importantes sont prises!**

* * *

Draco passa le reste de la soirée seul, en haut de la tour d'astronomie à regarder les étoiles. Vers minuit, Blaise le rejoint. Il resta là, sans rien dire. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Vers une heure du matin, il réussit tout de même à le convaincre de ne pas rester dormir au milieu des coussins poussiéreux et froids. Il fallait que le lendemain Draco aie toutes ses idées en place, il devrait tout de même choisir sa future femme !

Pour l'aider à dormir, Draco prit une potion de sommeil léger. La nuit passa en une fraction de seconde.

* * *

De son côté, Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était resté dans la chambre, sentant l'odeur du blond. Regardant encore et encore ses images. Draco lui offrait une famille et de l'amour. Mais en se mariant avec lui, Harry devrait s'adapter à la haute bourgeoisie sorcière, à la famille Malfoy. Il ne pourrait plus être lui-même, il serait obliger de suivre certains codes… Et surtout, il n'aurait jamais d'enfants.

Tout ça, il ne savait pas s'il avait la force de l'affronter. Et devoir choisir ce soir pour toute une vie…

Et dire qu'il s'était promis de profiter de la vie, de ne plus être celui que les autres voulaient, exactement l'homme qu'il faudrait dans chaque situation.

Est-ce qu'une bague pouvait s'opposer à tout ça ? Un homme dans son lit, pour toujours, ses bras autour de lui, ses baisers dans son cou.

Si Draco semblait amoureux d'un amour pur, est-ce que lui l'aimerait toujours, vieux et ridé, maltraité par les années qui passent, sans plus le moral ? Est-ce qu'il ne regarderait pas alors en arrière, regrettant cet éventuel choix.

Il était minuit et Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Et pourtant, il devait bien choisir.

C'est alors qu'il renarque une petite fiole, au pied du chaudron. Dedans, il restait un peu de potion.

Il versa la potion dans un bol, et regarda à l'intérieur.

* * *

- Draco, mais putain Draco debout !

- Quoi ?! Ronchonna l'interpellé.

- Regarde !

Harry venait de réussir à réveiller le serpentard avec l'aide des autres, il lui montrait un bol plein d'une solution argentée. Draco faillit l'envoyer valser, lorsque la première image apparue.

Harry retenait Draco alors que celui-ci partait de la chambre. Il posait sa tête sur son épaule et lui murmurait de rester là, juste là.

Harry courrait après Draco dans les couloirs, il cherchait dans tous le château et le trouver en haut de la tour. Attends, murmurait-il, reste contre moi.

Draco serrait Harry dans ses bras, au petit matin, dans cette salle d'astronomie. Il lui demander doucement « alors » ?

C'est le mot « Réparer » qui apparu en premier.

Puis Harry souriait à ses amis, il regardait un petit garçon très roux et félicitait Ginny dans la salle d'accouchement. Il tendait alors l'enfant à Draco.

Draco jouait avec une petite fille brune, le portrait craché d'Hermione à son âge. Il se faisait appelé tonton Draco et derrière, Harry arrivait.

Draco et Harry courrait après deux jumeaux, Pansy et Ron riait aux éclats un peu plus lion, se tenant la main.

« Projeter » apparu brièvement.

Hermione assomait Harry avec un livre. Le titre en vert disait « Grossesses ».

Snape donnait encore une retenue à Harry, après que celui-ci ai explosé son chaudron, au tableau le nom de la potion s'appellait « contraceptif ».

Dumbledore regardait amoureusement Grinderwald, tenant un test de grossesse à la main.

« Savoir » s'étala lontemps sur la surface.

Harry tenait la main de Draco, impeccable dans un costume de bal blanc, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais.

Draco dansait langoureusement avec lui, alors que toute la salle de bal les regardait estomaqué.

Harry riait aux éclats à un dîner de la haute société.

Draco embrassait Harry, devant tout la famille Malfoy, léchant la mousse au chocolat qu'Harry s'était étalé un peu partout autour des lèvres.

« Intègre, toujours ».

Narcissa Malfoy pleurait dignement, assise sur un banc. Toute la salle était en blanc. On ne voyait rien d'autre que son sourire.

Harry et Draco dansaient sous un lustre en cristal, habillé intégralement en blanc, se regardant dans les yeux.

Tout le petit groupe, rejoint de Théo et Pansy prenaient le train. Sur un mur la date et l'heure s'affichaient : « 25/12 16 :13 »

« Construire » se grava dans l'argent bleuté.

Draco attrapa le bol et le tendit à Blaise, puis il tira Harry par le col de sa chemise et l'embrassa passionnément. Il mettait toute sa rage et sa passion dans ce baiser. Les autres applaudirent et tout le petit groupe descendit dans le salon des préfets. Interdiction à quiconque de parler, obligation de dormir avant demain. Et ce pour tout le monde, puisque Draco les avait invité avant de s'éclipser avec Harry la veille, assena avec force Hermione. Pansy et Théo les attendaient déjà, Ginny leurs avait montré le chemin.

* * *

Le lendemain, tout le monde fut réveiller par les ordres d'Hermione et les couettes virevoltants un peu partout. Aux murs le planning de la journée était affiché.

Dans un premier temps, grâce à Ron, tout le monde devait petit-déjeuner. Ce qui fut fait très vite, en prenant connaissance du planning. Il était onze heure et le train partait à 16 :13, il fallait donc partir à 15 :00 pour être à l'heure à la gare.

Draco traînât Harry jusqu'à la chambre, lui disant de passer un costume gris. Il passa pour sa part un costume blanc qui se repassa aussitôt sur lui. Ensuite il réajusta le costume d'Harry, trop serré au niveau des épaules et des hanches, ce qui faisait bien rire ce dernier. En dernier, il changea la couleur. Puis il remarqua qu'Harry avait boutonné sa chemise jusqu'en haut, cherchant à avoir l'air sérieux. Il lui déboutonna alors les deux premiers boutons et le décoiffa complètement.

Quand ils retournèrent dans le salon, tous les autres avaient enfilés leurs costumes blancs, trouvés grâce à Théo et Pansy plus tôt ce matin. Ginny, Pansy et Hermione étaient très élégantes dans leurs robes blanches, dentelée, frangée ou asymétrique.

Ce fut alors le cour de danse. Ils apprirent à danser la valse tout en ayant une bonne posture. Harry eu énormément de mal, ainsi que Ron. Puis vint le tour des postures, chaque gryffondors ne se tenant pas assez droit ou pas assez fier. Enfin, ils apprirent à danser les duos, car chacun d'eux seraient présenter à toute la société, comme ami de Malfoy junior. Ils auraient donc beaucoup de danse à accepter, Harry surtout.

Enfin, vers deux heures le repas fut servi, et tout le monde du apprendre quel couvert choisir pour quel plat. De quelle façon manger et comment dépiauter telle pièce viande ou telle pièce de crustacé. Les habits furent sauvés uniquement grâce aux sorts de propreté de Ginny.

Enfin, chacun fit un petit sac. Hermione et Théo prirent des livres, Ron sa table d'échec. Ginny décida de prendre un jeu de carte, ayant la promesse de Pansy de jouer avec elles. Elles avaient envies de révolutionner un peu ce monde de droiture, ce qui fit se joindre à elles Blaise.

À 15 :00 tout le monde était prêt, Théo gardait sa main contre une des poches de son veston. Comme s'il avait peur que le contenu s'envole. Neville était passé quelques minutes plus tôt apporter des fleurs à tout le petit groupe et avait félicité Harry au passage.

* * *

Dans le train, chaque couple se regardait intensément, résistant à l'envie de se sauter dessus. Harry était au bord de la crise de la panique. Théo et Pansy se regardait en coin, conscient de ce qui se jouait pour leurs amis, se sentant tout de même un peu à part. Ginny et Blaise décidèrent alors de tout leur racconter.

- Et s'ils ne m'aiment pas ?! Craqua soudain Harry, alors que Draco s'était éclipser avec Théo.

- Qui Draco ou sa famille ? Demanda Blaise.

- Sa famille… Marmonna Harry.

- Aucun risque qu'ils t'acceptent tout de suite. Tu en as envoyé la moitié à Azkaban en tuant Voldemort ! S'exclama Pansy.

- Merci…

- Harry regarde moi, vieux. Tu vas arriver là-bas avec un cognard dans le ventre et le vif d'or à la place du cœur ok ? Et quand tu vas passer les portes du manoir, il faudra que tu te dises, Draco est mon vif d'or. Il va falloir que tu feintes auprès des filles déçues, que tu esquives leurs attaques, que tu déjoues les pièges de tous les bourges et que tu te présentes droit et fier devant la belle famille et tout le gratin. Là, dis-toi que derrière eux, il y a ton but. Si tu les passes, tu gagnes la coupe. Tu attrapes ton vif par la main, tu lèves la tête et tu leur fait un magnifique sourire comme quand tu vas passer deux heures de colle avec Rusard et qu'en plus il faut que tu sois content. Et quand tu vas sortir de ce manoir, demain matin, ce sera la fête. On va tous avoir l'impression d'être passer dans une machine à laver moldue. Plus personne ne pourra entendre la valse pendant deux mois ou s'habiller en blanc, mais mec surtout, tu seras marié. Et ça, ça va te changer. C'est ton vif, ok ? Lui dit Ron.

Harry se sentit revigoré alors que les autres applaudissaient le discours.

Draco rentra à ce moment là, Théo dans son dos. Il se mit à genoux devant Harry, ouvrit devant lui une petite boîte, avec dedans deux boucles d'oreilles. L'un d'elles avait une pierre argentée, et l'autre émeraude.

- Je n'ai pas envi que tu portes une bague de fiançailles, comme tout le monde attend. Non je veux que tu portes quelques choses plus près de ton visage. Harry Potter, acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

- Oh mon dieu oui ! S'exclama celui-ci, se mettant à genoux à son tour, prenant le boîte des mains de Draco et disant, Draco Malfoy, acceptez-vous de m'épouser ?  
Draco sourit devant le retournement de situation, et pour toute réponse embrassant le jeune homme en face de lui.

- Je ne voulais pas me dire, que je ne t'avais pas demandé en mariage. Explique Harry. Il prit alors la boucle d'oreille à la pierre émeraude, et l'approcha de d'un des lobes de Draco. Elle s'accrocha toute seule, sans aucune douleur. Draco fit de même pour lui, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas l'embrasser encore. Il ne se retiendrait plus s'il le faisait, et c'était très dur.

* * *

Vers le milieu du trajet, chacun se téléporta, arrivant devant la porte du manoir.

Harry souffla un grand coup, comme tous les autres et Draco ouvrit les portes.

Il fit alors toutes les présentations, longues et pénibles. Il perdit rapidement de vue la plus part de ses amis, Harry aussi. Seul Théo avait réussit à rester avec lui.  
Cinq minutes plus tard, le bal commença.

Par amusement, Draco invita chaque filles de la soirée à danser, dont Ginny et Hermione. Harry et les autres rigolaient sous cape de son manège, tandis que Narcissa Malfoy couvait du regard le sauveur du monde sorcier, ayant remarqué le nouveau bijou de son fils.

Chaque famille était fière d'être présente. Deux, trois filles firent des avances explicites au serpentard, d'autres lui ventèrent leurs mérites. Une seule lui écrasa méchamment le pied. Dans tous les cas Malfoy ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion, affichant toujours un sourire poli.

Puis la musique s'arrêta quelques minutes. À ce moment-là, le petit groupe qui s'était dispersé se reforma. Il était d'ailleurs temps, car Ginny et Pansy avait eu la soudaine envie de farcir une certaine bourgeoise hautaine. Blaise essayait tant bien que mal de les calmer, retenant tout de même le nom de l'importune.

Enfin, les lumières s'éteignirent et des spots se braquèrent sur le jeune héritier. Celui-ci annonça posément qu'il avait déjà choisit un fiancé. Aucun son ne se fit entendre dans la salle, mais l'unique visage bienveillant émanait de la matriarche Malfoy. Sa stature, de l'autre côté de la pièce, dominait tout le monde, en symbole de défense. Ron se fit la réflexion que Madame Malfoy ressemblait fort à sa mère.

Il se nomme « Harry Potter » et nous nous marierons ce soir à l'autel.

Les premiers applaudissements jaillirent autour de lui, alors qu'Harry essayait de contrôler la rougeur de ses joues depuis que les spots s'étaient automatiquement braqués sur lui.

Madame Malfoy traversa posément la salle, prit la main de son fils, fixa intensément son futur gendre et lui tendit la main de Draco. « Bienvenu dans la famille, jeune homme » dit-elle. Seulement à ces mots, les invités applaudirent, non sans mauvaise fois.

* * *

Alors qu'une douce musique s'élevait dans le jardin, Harry avançait sur le tapis blanc, mené à l'autel par Lupin. D'un côté des bancs la famille Weasley était réunie, accompagnées des professeurs de Poudlard. Ce côté était marqué par des chaises vides, où seuls des noms figurés.

Harry arriva devant l'autel, Hermione et Ron derrière lui, en tant que témoin, Draco en face de lui, dans son dos Blaise et Théo.

Deux femmes pleuraient déjà dans l'asistance, l'une de chaque côté de la famille. Elles avaient échangés un regard lorsque leurs deux fils s'étaient présentés à l'autel, un regard de paix. Si madame Weasley pleurait à chaudes larmes, mouchoirs à la main, droite et fière, madame Malfoy n'en laissait rien paraître, seule une larme brillait sur sa joue.

- Monsieur Malfoy, juré vous de prendre pour époux Monsieur Potter ici présent, de l'aimer dans la joie et la douleur et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? Jurez-vous de le protéger magiquement et de vous lier à vous afin de lui transmettre votre amour au-delà même de votre mort ? Jurez-vous ainsi de l'aimer à jamais, sous peine de mort ?

- Oui, je le jure. Répondit posément Draco.

- Monsieur Potter, juré vous de prendre pour époux Monsieur Malfoy ici présent, de l'aimer dans la joie et la douleur et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? Jurez-vous de le protéger magiquement et de vous lier à vous afin de lui transmettre votre amour au-delà même de votre mort ? Jurez-vous ainsi de l'aimer à jamais, sous peine de mort ?

- Oui, je le jure. Répondit avec force Harry.

Pansy apporta alors les alliances de la potion, celle-ci entrant en contact avec la peau, gravèrent sur leurs annulèrent des symboles presque invisibles.

- Vous pouvez vous embrassez. Annonça le sorcier marieur, puis plus bas : Profitez-en tant que vous n'êtes pas le couple phare des décennies à venir.

* * *

**Des avis? =)**


End file.
